Letter From My Mom
by R407
Summary: Kibum kehilangan ayahnya dan hanya memiliki ibunya sebagai tempat bergantung. Tidak ada jalan baginya selain pergi kerumah Ibunya yang kini tinggal bersama suami barunya. My first horror fanfic! SiBum, KyuBum, HanChul, KyuChul and KangChul pairing! RnR ya chingu :*


_Hallo Kibummie, apa kabar? Maukah kamu memaafkan Umma yang tidak pernah menghubungimu selama ini? Jika kamu memaafkan Umma, maukah kamu datang mengunjungi Umma di musim dingin nanti? Betapa senangnya seandainya kita bisa bertemu lagi…_

_Salam Sayang_

_Ummamu, Kim Heechul._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First Horror FF**

"**Letter From My Mom"**

**Main Cast : SiBum, HanChul, KangChul, KyuChul, and KyuBum**

**.**

**.**

Ibuku.

Dia meninggalkanku dan Appa karena kami miskin. Sungguh tega sekali meninggalkanku saat kecil dan membuatku kehilangan sosok ibu yang seharusnya menjadi sandaraku ketika aku tumbuh besar. Umma meninggalkan aku dan Appa 5 tahun lalu dan aku sendiri belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu. sementara Appa, Tan Hanggeng adalah sosok yang sangat baik hati, ramah dan menyayangiku setengah mati. Setelah kepergian Umma dari rumah, kami membuka usaha nasi goreng Beijing yang cukup menguntungkan dan membuat kami bertahan. Beruntungnya, aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah karena prestasiku yang membanggakan sehingga Appa tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk membiayai kuliahku juga.

Appa meninggal dua minggu yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Waktu pemakamanya, Umma bahkan tidak sama sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya dan hanya mengirimkan sebuah karangan bunga sebagai tanda bela sungkawa. Sedih memang, padahal di hari-haru terakhirnya Appa sempat bercerita tentang keinginanya bertemu dengan Ibuku itu. ia rindu sekali dengan mantan istrinya yang sangat cantik itu. walaupun dicampakkan istrinya, Appa tidak pernah bisa melupakan Umma yang amat dicintainya. Ia selalu menceritakan segalanya tentang Ibuku. Sedangkan aku, sebagai korban perceraian keduanya tentu sangat membenci ibuku sendiri yang tega meninggalkan aku dan Appa.

Namun disinilah aku sekarang, disebuah kereta yang membawaku ke kota Mokpo, dimana Umma tinggal. Walaupun aku membencinya setengah mati tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak punya tempat bergantung selain dia. Inilah yang membuatku ingin pergi ketempat Umma, karena Appa seorang keturunan China, ia tidak sama sekali memiliki sanak saudara disini sehingga tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk pulang selain rumah Umma. Di Mokpo-lah juga ayah meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Menyedihkan bukan?

Aku sampai di stasiun pemberhentian pukul 8 malam dan tempat ini sendiri sudah sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat duduk-duduk di kursi sepanjang stasiun. Hanya seorang kakek bermantel tebal dan sepasang suami istri besarta anak mereka yang terlihat menunggu sambil menyantap Kimbap. Kota yang sangat sunyi. Mungkin penghuni kota ini hanya ratusan orang.

Aku merapatkan mantelku dan menggosok-gosokan kedua tanganku yang sudah kedinginan. Musim salju seperti ini adalah favoritku ketika Appa masih rasanya saat mengingat Beliau yang sudah berjanji padaku tahun ini kami akan menghabiskan musim dingin di China dan bertemu sepupu-sepupuku. Namun hingga sekarang, sepertinya rencana itu pupus ditengah jalan. Sedih memang namun ini sudah suratan takdir dari tuhan, aku harus segera bangkit dari keterpurukanku dan melanjutkan hidup walaupun Appa tidak ada disisiku.

Walaupun aku sudah menulis surat balasan tentang keberangkatanku hari ini, tapi tidak menjamin Umma akan menjemputku kemari, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling, siapa tahu ada kendaraan atau alat transportasi yang lewat dan bisa aku tumpangi di kota yang jalanya mulai tertutup salju ini.

Sebuah mobil, cukup mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Lalu keluarlah seorang pria dengan mantel hitamnya yang sangat kontras dengan kaus tebal berwarna senada dengan yang ia kenakan. Aku berjalan kearah pria itu. ia sangat tampan dengan alis tebal yang membingkai kedua bola mata tajamnya. Hidungnya mancung, walaupun tidak semancung milikku dan senyumanya dari bibir yang tipis seperti joker. Tubuhnya juga sempurna, tetap terlihat tegap dan atletis walaupun dibalut mantel yang teramat sangat tebal. Pria dihadapanku ini sangat sempurna! Oh yaampun Kibum, hentikan lamunanmu! Sekarang lebih baik aku bertanya pada orang itu, bukan mengaguminya.

"permisi" kataku agak keras sehingga ia menoleh kearahku. "Apakah anda tahu dimana ruman Tuan Kim Youngwon?" Tanyaku dengan sopan

"Eh? Rumah siapa? Tuan Youngwon?" aku mengangguk, memangnya ada berapa sih pria bernama Kim Youngwon di kota kecil seperti ini?

"lebih baik kamu jangan mendekati tempat itu, urungkan saja niatmu" ia menjawab dengan singkat dan padat sambil membetulkan telak mantelnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" teriakku menghentikanya. "Setidaknya, tolong beritahuku bagaimana caranya kesana. Disana ada Umma-ku.."

"jadi, kamu anak istri barunya Kim Youngwon, ya?" aku mengangguk perlahan, sepertinya ia sudah tahu hal itu, mungkin tuan Kim itu sangat terkenal disini.

"Baiklah akan kuantar, soalnya tempat itu tidak bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak ya" aku membungkukkan badanku tiga kali sebagai bentuk terima kasih. Tidak kusangkan namja tampan itu mau mengantarkanku pergi kesana.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu? Aku Kim Kibum" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangaku kearahnya.

"Namaku Siwon, Choi Siwon"

"Baiklah Siwon, nggggg tapi kenapa tadi kamu bilang lebih baik jangan ke tempat itu?" Tanyaku penasaran sembari membuka topic perbincangan.

Mimic wajanya sedikit berubah saat menjawab pertanyaanku. "Karena ada desas-desusnya, disana.." ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Ada hantunya"

Hantu? Di rumah Umma? Yang benar saja! Pria didepanku ini pastilah orang yang suka bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sebelum akumembalas ceritanya, ia pamit sebentar dan masuk kedalam sebuah kedai makanan yang berada di hadapan kami. Aku memang manusia logis, aku tidak percaya dengan mitos-mitos, hantu ataupun sebagainya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku seorang berpendidikan. Namun wajahnya terlihat sungguh-sungguh dan membuat perasaanku sungguh tidak enak sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat, soalnya dia bilang akan mengantarkanku kesana, aku sudah sangat beruntung diantarkan oleh namja setampan dia di malam yang bersalju ini.

"Kibum!" sebuah sentuhan dibahuku membuatku kaget setengah mati. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang namja, yang jelas-jelas bukan Choi Siwon karena pria itu sudah masuk ke kedai yang berada di depanku.

"Wah maaf, sepertinya aku sudah mengagetkanmu, ya? Aku datang untuk menjemputmu" waah namja ini juga tampan, rambutnya kecokelatan ddengan mata yang sangat indah dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu dia pria tampan sekaligus? Apa Mokpo memang kotanya namja Good-Looking ya?

"Namaku Kim Kyuhyun, aku yang ditugaskan menjemputmu, senang berkenalan denganmu" ia mengulurkan tanganya dan membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Dengan marganya yang juga Kim, kalau begitu dia anak orang yang dinikahi ibuku, benarkan?

"terimakasih, namaku Kibum dank au sudah tahu itu" Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya mana barang-barangmu? Kita harus cepat pergi, kalau disini teris nanti kita bisa beku lo" candanya sambil tertawa. Begitu manis sampai rasanya aku ingin menerkam saja bibirnya. Ah tapi bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa sebaiknya aku pamit dulu denganya?

"Kibum, ada apa? Ayo cepat masuk" ucap Kyuhyun. Ah biar sajalah, mungkin dia malah senang kan tidak usah mengantarkanku?

Kyuhyun memasukkan barang-barangku di bagasi mobilnya. Kami masuk dan ia mulai menyalakan mesin kendaraan mewahnya itu. sementara dari kejauhan Siwon terlihat kebingungan mencariku. Ketika matanya menagkap kendaraan Kyuhyun, aku melambai perlahan kearahnya sementara ia mengangguk perlahan. Aku lalu menyandarkan bahuku di kursi mobil yang nyaman ini.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan kita cukup lama, kira-kita satu jam jika mala mini tidak ada badai salju"

"kyu, benarkah rumahnya ada dibalik gunung? Apa tidak repot jadinya? Tanyaku penasaran. Benar-benar aneh. Keluarga kaya raya itu membeli rumah ditempat sejauh bermil-mil dari kota?

"Awalnya Appa membeli Vila itu tidak dengan perhitungan matang. Ia menyukai arsitekturnya. Tapi karena sekarang ia sakit-sakitan sepertinya ia akan tetap disini seterusnya"

Vila…

Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupanku dan Appa yang hanya tinggal dirumah dengan 2 kamar. Sangat pas-pasan. Tapi walaupun aku tidak sekaya keluarga Kim dan tidak memiliki banyak uang, bersama Appa saja sudah membuatku bahagia selama ini. Ah, aku jadi merindukan sosok Appa lagi, sedang apa Appa sekarang? Apakah Appa merindukanku seperti aku merindukan Appa?

"Kau pasti kelelahan ya Kibum? Sebentar lagi sampai kok, kita kan sudah melewati jembatan merah" Kyuhyun membelokkan stirnya kearah kiri dan sukses menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang Appa. Tunggu dulu, jembatan apa namanya? Jembatan merah? Itu kan tempat Appa kecelakaan. Kenapa bisa Appa kecelakaan ditempat yang sangat dekat dengan rumah Umma?

Benar apa kata saudara tiriku ini. Tak lama kemudian kami sudah berhenti di sebuah gerbang besar berwarna hitam yang membuatku sedikit merinding. Aku berjalan mendekat dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat menegangkan, sebuah bangunan besar dan mewah bergaya eropa berdiri tegak dihamparan tanah berhektar-hektar yang diselimuti salju. disamping kiri dan kanan bangunan itu terdapat cerobong cerobong asap yang diatasnya terdapat kepulan-kepulan asap berwarna abu-abu. Pantas saja Umma meninggalkan Appa, pemilik rumah ini pastilah sangat kaya raya dan benar-benar memanjakan Umma.

Dimobil Kyuhyun bercerita bahwa rumah ini dibangun orang inggris beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Bangunanya sangat kuno walaupun terurus dengan baik. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tetap memberikan kesan angker yang menggetarkan perasaan. Jadi pantas saja penduduk setempat mengatakan bangunan ini berhantu. Meskipun begitu, rasanya aku tertarik dengan exterior rumah ini. Keren. Dibangun ditengah-tengah gunung tanpa ada tetangga ataupun rumah kecil disekelilingnya. Benar-benar sunyi dan penih ketenangan.

Aku masuk kedalamnya dan aneh sekali,

Harusnya di dalam, dengan perapian yang menyala dan api yang berkobar-kobar didalamnya, ruangan ini lebih hangat daripada diluar. Tapi sekarang disini dingin sekali sehingga aku harus berkali-kali merapatkan mantelku. Aku melirik kesana kemari, di dalam rumah yang bergaya barat kuno ini banyak sekalu patung-patung dan lukisan bertemakan barat kuno yang menarik perhatianku. Rasanya seperti aku berada di luar negri. Namun, satu-satunya yang tidak cocok dengan ruangan besar ini adalah sebuah pedang samurai yang terpajang angkuh di sudut ruangan. Penasaran,akupun mendekatkan diri kearah pedang itu.

"jangan sentuh itu!" aku menoleh, tampak seorang pria dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan rambutnya yang agak memutih sambil mendorong kursi rodanya kearahku tersenyum. Pria itu sekilah mirip Kyuhyun namun dalam versi tua.

"Wajahmu benar-benar mirip" Lanjutnya lalu tiba-tiba saja menjauh lalu masuk ke sebuah pintun besar dan menghilang begitu saja. Itulah suami baru Umma?

XXX

"Kibummie!"

"Umma!"

Wanita itu berteriak dari atas tangga dan turun berlari menghampiriku, ia sangatcantik dan anggun dengan balutan mantel berbulunya yang mewah dan berwarna merah marun yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti wanita-wanita bangsawan yang berkelas. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang dan hitam kini sudah sebahu dan berwarna pirang. Umma terlihat awet muda, hanya sedikit keriput terlihat di wajah cantiknya, dengan perhiasan yang dikenakanya di sana-sini, saat ini ia tampak menawan.

"Ah Kibummie!" Umma memelukku erat-erat dan aku membalas pelukanya, dibahuku terasa ada yang basah. Sepertinya Umma menangis, ia merindukanku?

"coba perlihatkan wajahmu pada ibu! Kamu benar-benar kesini, padahal Umma pikir tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, aduh senangnya…" Umma sangat semangat, ia mengecupku dan membelai rambutku berkali-kali danmengusap-usap rambutku lagi dan lagi.

"Lelah ya? Ayo masuk! Umma sudah siapkan kamar untukmu, oh apa kamu lapar, sayang? Umma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu juga, loh" Ternyata bisa juga Umma menyambutku dengan terbuka seperti ini, memelukku seakan akupermata baginya. Sepertinya dalam hatinya tidak ada rasa bersalah bahwa ia pernah membuang anak perempuanya sendiri.

Ruang Makan…

"Kibummie telah menjadi gadis yang cantik sekali, Umma sangat bangga" Puji ibu berkali-kali padaku sembari memotongkan daging steak bagi pria disampingnya.

"Ah Umma yang selalu terlihat mudah dan cantik loh" Balasku

Tring

Pria disamping Umma-ku, Tuan Kim meletakkan pisaunya di meja makan. Pria itu tampaknya terganggu dengan kesibukan kami yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang.

"Suamiku, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa makananya tidak cocok dengan selaramu? Chef khususmu hari ini sedang libur soalnya"

Prian itu hanya terbatuk-batuk sembari memegangi dadanya, dengan sigap umma menarik selimut di dekatnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut itu. lalu pamit padaku dan mengantarkan suami barunya itu ke dalam kamar.

"Tak kusangka.." gumamku perlahan

"Apa?" ternyata, suara kecilku itu tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang makan dan duduk disampingku

"Tidak.. maksudku.. Umma benar-benar mengabdi seperti itu"

"Tak kau sangka?" Tawanya renyah. "tapi, memang dari dulu Ibu melayani ayah dengan sungguh-sungguh kok, apalagi sekarang Appa sedang sakit, ia jadi sangat keras kepala, padahal dulu ia sangat aktif loh, tapi sekranag hanyalah menjadi beban ibu"

Ternyata Ibuku benar-benar mencintai dia sampai tega meninggalkanku dan ayah.

Ya begitulah…

XXX

Malam yang sangat dingin, entah karena suasana di pegunungan atau juga karena musim salju. Entahlah, aku meringkuk di dalam kasur sendirian. Sangat dingin. Dinginya aneh hingga menusuk tulang, tidak biasanya. Aku menoleh kearah tungku perapian di kamarku. Pantas saja, ternyata api-nya mari. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati perapian dan mencari kayu bakar, namun tidak ada barang sebatangpun disini. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi lagi. Ini sangat dingin bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Di tengah malam yang benar-benar sepi, aku berjalan sendirian dan turun ke ruang tamu.

_Kretek Kretek Kretek~_

Pintu kaca yang mengarah ketaman terbuka, harus cepat-cepat kututup, aku takut saljunya masuk. Perlahan aku mendekati jendela yang berada di sudut ruang tamu itu. dan sialnya, aku tersandung namun untungnya tangan kiriku menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh dan mencengkram sebuah sofa dengan erat.

"Apa ini?" sepertinya darah yang sudah mengering. Berwarna merah dan berbau amis luar biasa. Aku menoleh kekiri dan kenanan dengan perasaan campur aduk, benar saja, diseluruh ruangan ini jika diteliti terdapat percikan dan genangan darah. Di sofa, di dekat tungku, di jendela, dimana-mana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku berteriak histeris sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku hampir hilang.


End file.
